Lo que se escucha con unos oídos muy agudos
by Javichu
Summary: ...Y se entiende con una mente muy inocente. [Viñeta]


_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece_

* * *

Lo que se escucha con unos oídos muy agudos..._Y se entiende con una mente muy inocente._

[-]

Si llega un momento en el que Gon medita las cosas, fácilmente puede ver que la vida le dio muchas lecciones.

El creció, si, creció mucho. Tal vez siga siendo el tierno niño, pero de igual forma después de conocer tanto del mundo en el que vives, de las cosas que se pueden experimentar en él, de casi haber muerto, y de enfrentarse a _hormigas, _payasos con tendencias...Raras, hermanos sobre protectores, y la cuchara de palo de Mito-san...Algo en ti puede madurar -Si, muy parecida a la rara analogía de Hisoka-.

Y si lo piensas...Madurar es experimentar, conocer, ver, pensar, _oír, y entender_.

Mito-san una vez se lo dijo así a Gon, y si él lo piensa...Se da cuenta que él aprendió muchísimas cosas, y la mayoría de sus amigos, enemigos, y conocidos, e incluso desconocidos.

De Leorio aprendió que no solo puedes seguir el deseo de tu vida por sobretodo... ¡También aprendió que tener un maletín es como tener una bolsa mágica!

Gon lo vio, lo pensó, lo escucho y lo medito...Y termino viendo eso... ¡El maletín de Leorio era mágico!

De Kurapika nunca paso por alto su terquedad e inteligencia, pero lo que más aprendió, medito, pensó, y escucho... ¡Fue como era posible que pareciera tanto mujer!

No, no es que quiera ser malo con su amigo, en realidad nunca le ha dicho a nadie sus pensamientos, y no se los dirá al rubio, pero es verdad, el a veces parecía mujer...Y para misterio... ¡Nunca se ha sacado la polera!

A Gon no le importa de todas formas, él quiere a su amigo muy femenino o con pelo en el pecho.

De Shalnark aprendió...Que no importa quien seas...Ni si eres malo, bueno, o cualquier cosa…Siempre uno puede ser un Sayayin.

Y de Feitan que el estilo gótico nunca pasara la moda. –También Kuroro, solo que este añadió cruces…Eso mola más, ¿No?-

De su viejo amigo Hanzo también recibió cierta ayuda mental, y nunca olvidara lo que aprendió de él…Que todos pueden tener una calva bien reluciente si se echan un poco de abrillantador –Un día el moreno lo encontró en pleno trabajo de _belleza_-.

Del fallecido y que descansa en paz, Netero, Gon siempre anhelara el recuerdo de él, y siempre pensara…Que hasta un hombre es capaz de ocupar tacos.

-Gon sabe que no son tacos, pero con que sean elevados ya es algo, ¿No?-

De Biscuit…Que hasta alguien una mujer ya de edad se interesa del resto de la humanidad. La rubia se la pasa siempre leyendo revistas con personas pobre. Da pena…Ni siquiera tienen ropa, y tienen tanto frio que se tiene que abrazar mucho…

Pero, pero…Nunca olvidara a su abuela…Que no le importo su edad… ¡Y fue a la playa con bikini!

Y claro…De la gente en la playa el día que fue con su abuela…Que nunca es tarde para intentar quedar ciego.

Ya, ya, y ahora, aunque suene raro...De Hisoka también aprendió que la salud siempre va por delante, ¡Hay que comer mucha, mucha fruta!

¡Y más raro aun que el anterior!...De Illumi, si, el frio hermano de Killua también aprendió algo. Puedes ser hombre... ¡Pero también tener una larga y lisa cabellera!, y mucho mejor aún; ¡Y una que ni siquiera se despeina!

Gon en cierto punto lo envidiaba. Su pelo si era largo, pero era anti gravedad, si tuviera el de Illumi hasta _mechas californianas_ se haría.

¡Pero Killua! El albino con ojos azules, su fiel súper mejor amigo en este mundo fue el que le enseño más cosas. No solo el significado de la amistad, no solo que no hay que rendirse, que hay que luchar por los amigos, no...Él le enseño algo mucho más importante...Que no hay que ser anciano o teñirse para tener el pelo blanco.

No, no, ¡Claro que no fue eso lo que le enseño! Killua le enseño que por muy fuerte que te hagas pasar...Todos son una nena que llora mucho.

Por lo que Gon pensó, escucho y medito...Killua lloro aproximadamente diez veces en el periodo de las Hormigas Quimera. Un poco en el transcurso, también cuando sucedió, y mucho después. -Una de esas veces viendo Titanic hay que añadir-

Y todas esas cosas que Gon ahora meditaba...Eran inigualables. Le daban conocimiento del mundo, de las cosas que hay en él, le hace madurar -Que se note que esa es su forma de madurar-. Nunca jamás las olvidaría, siempre estarían guardadas en su inocente corazón...

¡Oh! ¡Pero esto aún no termina! También falta decir lo que aprendió de su padre. Del cazador que parece vago, que tiene un extraño olor, y es muy gruñón. Aún falta lo que le enseño Gin y que siempre lo tendría en su mente...No importa lo que sueñes...Siempre será posible...Y que para ser el mejor cazador tienes que abandonar a tu hijo...

La vida da importantes lecciones, hay que madurar, experimentar, conocer, ver, pensar, oír, y entender.

Gon siempre recordara las que le enseñaron a él…

~Fin~

* * *

_Ok, sin patadas, ¿Si? _

_Ya, mucho, pero mucho que no escribía en este fandom, y créanlo o no, ¡Recién vi el final de Hunter! -Hace tiempo leí el manga, y pero recién vi los capítulos O.O ¿Eso debería de ser ilegal?- Y pues resulta que mientras los veía se me vinieron todas estas ideas, y otras mas, y quise empezar por esta. Me gusto xD._

_Bien, ¿Regreso triunfal, o me merezco la patada? ¿Que dicen? xD_

_Gracias por leer ;D_


End file.
